


Cave Man Solo: The Mad Masturbator

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Depictions of blood and car accidents, Gen, Indecent exposure, Multi, No one wants to see insane Solomon jerking it in the road, Public Masturbation, This needs Holy Water or to be cleansed in Heavenly flames, Troll Fic, What did I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: Solomon has had it up to here with MC getting all the pacts of the seven brothers. He wants the brothers and her. His plan: Masturbate in the middle of the road until he shoots a gigantic load of cum into MC's pussy.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Cave Man Solo: The Mad Masturbator

Solomon was at his wit’s end. How could the world’s most powerful sorcerer not make a pact with all seven brothers, yet a mere nonmagical mortal had them all wrapped about her finger? It didn’t make any sense. The frustration was boiling over, and he had to get it out of his system somehow. That’s why a week ago he lost his mind to the sexual frustration at not being able to fuck MC coupled with not having all the pacts. So the sorcerer stormed right out of Purgatory Hall naked as the day he was born.

The hot fuck boy angel, Simeon, tried to stop him. The baby chihuahua named Luke cried and crapped himself in a corner. None of this mattered to Solo. The defecation, the crying, the yelling ... It was driving him over the edge and making him harder. He was THE MAN SOLO. Known as a caveman in the sack, he was going to show his club to the Devildom. No one would refuse him. Not even Lucifer or MC!

In all his glory, the mighty sorcerer caveman Solo stood in the middle of the road dividing Purgatory Hall and the House of Lamentation. While hot fuckboi Simeon begged, “Please don’t do this! Think of Luke, our pet dog!” Solomon barely heard the pleas of his angel lover. He was focused on the House of Lamentation where all the demon man whores banged the exchange student.

“Haha! I’m gonna show you all my 10-inch club!” Solo believed with all his heart that Lucifer would make a pact with him and MC would milk his hard cock dry after this.

Gripping his super hard, long, and thick appendage, Solomon stroked it hard and spread his glistening precum from tip to base. There was so much that it dripped on the ground. Solomon was a virile old sorcerer. That’s how he earned the name Caveman Solo in the human realm.

Stroking harder and faster, his teeth knashing, he howled like a Sasquatch. Simeon screamed, and Luke barked and foamed at the mouth. Drivers swerved in the road to avoid hitting the naked fuckboi sorcerer. One pointed out, “Look! It’s the Mad Masturbator!” before crashing headfirst into a tree. The driver flew out the window, slicing his face up on the glass and spraying blood all over Solomon. It was no big deal to him. He licked the blood off his lips, spat it back into the palm of his hand and lubed up his dick.

Solo continued working his hand raw over his cock. He screamed so hard, the lights in the House of Lamentation went on, and the windows shattered. The boys and MC came running out in various states of undress. Lucifer was pulling MC by a leash making her bark like a dog.

“What in heaven’s name is going on out here?!” the Avatar of Pride yelled.

Solomon laughed. “Ha! You can’t deny me a pact for long! You need this cock! You need Caveman Solo!”

The caveman rubbed and stroked so hard, he rubbed his hand and dick raw. How could he forget the lube? Oh, well. He was about to come soon at the sight of MC naked on a leash. He grunted, yelled, and made just about every unholy sound imaginable.

Suddenly, a rocket of jizz shot from his engorged and raw penis, shooting all the way through Lucifer’s skull. But the demon healed quickly. But the cum rocket ricocheted off Beel’s ass and went straight into MC’s pussy. She moaned loudly.

Satisfied, the sorcerer finished stroking his now flaccid member. Oblivious to the carnage he caused, he turned around and walked his nekkid ass back to Purgatory Hall.


End file.
